Hide and Seek
by Launch shinra
Summary: Demyx always hated Hide and Seek, but when he is forced to babysit, he might just change his mind. A belated Zemyx day fic cos my computer hates me. Crap summary, but the story is better so please read and review. One shot, shonen ai, zemyx obviously XP


Warnings: A shonen ai fic. And also adorable yet obviously insanely hyperactive children. Oh dear…

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Kingdom Hearts, and the characters.

Dedicated to both Code Lyoko and Bekas Strife

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

As a lone figure snuck down the dark, empty corridor, bright blue eyes shifted uneasily from side to side. The young blonde was being rather cautious. He wasn't quite sure how he'd even got himself into this situation. But here he was, searching the huge three story house for his best friend. And all because of a silly child's game.

Today, he had been looking forward to hanging out with his friends at the beach. It was nearing the end of summer, so they all wanted to spend as much time as they could at their usual spot. The beach was Demyx's favourite place to be, simply due to the fact that he loved the sea. Anything to do with water, he adored. But the sea seemed to provide an entirely different atmosphere. The smells and noises that it evoked were fantastic, and the young boy had spent many hours just watching the waves crash against the beach. It was saddening to think that this would be the last year he would be on Destiny Islands.

The gang were in their final year of school, before they would all disperse to various Universities. Demyx had his hopes set on a music scholarship at Radiant Garden Conservatoire, which would mean moving to about 500 miles away from his hometown. Thus the whole gang had made a pact to spend as much time together as possible in their final year.

So when he had been asked on the previous evening to baby-sit his little sister, whilst his parents went away for a few days, he was more than a little annoyed.

"But mum….I wanted to hang around with the gang. It's a really important year for us. We might never see each other again!" He had whined.

"Oh come on Demyx, it's not like we're asking you to never see your friends again. It's just for a few days whilst we visit your uncle. So stop whining and do this for your mum. Please?"

All the blonde could do was pout and reluctantly nod his head, before heading to his bedroom to call his best friend. It had been a rather one-sided conversation with Demyx ranting about how unfair it was that his plans had been ruined, and why didn't his parents just take Namine with them? At which point Zexion had sensibly pointed out that it wasn't the end of the world, and if it made the other happier, he would come round and help him. Demyx had squealed in joy at this, and Zexion had moved the phone away from his ear, in order to avoid being deafened.

So the next morning, his parents had got in their car, with promises that they would be back in a few days and the common "call us if you need anything". Leaving him and his seven year old sister stood in the doorway, as they watched the vehicle vanish into the distance.

After this, Namine had run off to call her other equally hyperactive friends, inviting them round the house to play games. An hour later, a small knock on the door was heard, and the younger blonde had run to the door, flinging it open, before all four girls burst into high pitched squeals that had probabl scared all wildlife within a two mile radius. Kairi, the boisterous red head, Selphie, quite possibly one of the most hyperactive children you could ever meet, and Ollette, an adorable brunette all threw their arms around Namine, before bursting into the house and glomping Demyx. To say the blonde was frightened would be an understatement of vast proportions. But what followed was something that Demyx would often try to block from his mind, but was obviously going to have nightmares about for a huge portion of his life.

The girls had insisted on playing "dress up", and Demyx (much to his disdain) was their doll. They made him put on one of his mum's dresses, and then proceeded to apply (an extremely large amount) of make-up to his face. Needless to say, when the girls had finished, the boy looked like a two bit hooker, who'd had a rather unfortunate encounter with a trowel.

To embarrass the blonde even further, the door bell had rang a few minutes later, and before he had a chance to move, a blur of red and brunette had bolted past him. The poor door was flung open for a second time that day, to reveal three figures. The smallest of the three was a spiky haired brunette, who could easily match Selphie in hyperactivity. And that was before he was given sugar. Next to Sora was a slightly taller boy, with beautiful silver hair which came down to his shoulders. And standing next to his eight year old brother was someone who, given the current predicament he was in, made Demyx want to bury himself in a deep, deep hole never to emerge again.

Upon seeing the make-up and dress clad Demyx, the two younger boys had burst into hysterics, and had not stopped laughing for a good fifteen minutes. Even Zexion had showed his amusement with a wicked smirk, and a few badly hidden chuckles. Blushing furiously, the blonde had buried his head into the nearest pillow.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After quickly changing and ridding his face of the thick layers of make-up, Demyx had returned downstairs to find Zexion, Namine and the other children sitting in the living room. Walking over to where the blunette was positioned, Demyx scrunched his face in thought.

"So er…what d'ya wanna do? I don't, mind…just no more dressing up! Unless the next victims are Sora and Riku" This final comment had caused both boys, who had started laughing again, to stop laughing immediately, replacing their amused expressions with barely concealed horror.

"Oh I know" piped up Kairi Let's play hide and seek. It'll be fun, 'cos it's a big house and there's lotsa places to hide!" Her suggestion was met with much enthusiasm (except for Zexion who remained silent, and Demyx, who groaned something about 'stupid kid's games', and 'hating hide and seek'). And so it was decided (much to the musician's frustration) that they would play a nice rousing game of Hide and Seek.

Which was how Demyx had found himself in his current predicament in the first place. After playing a few rounds, it was decided that it was Demyx's turn to count, whilst the others hid. Grudgingly, he counted to 100, and then slowly uncovered his eyes, searching the room. Kairi and Selphie were the first ones to be found. Followed by Namine and then Ollette. Sora and Riku had taken a little longer to find, having hidden themselves in the laundry room. Once they had been found, the small children went to the living room, where they would wait until everyone was found and the next game could begin. This was all good and well, except…Zexion was still hidden.

After searching the first two floors thoroughly, Demyx had ascended the first flight of stairs, stopping at the top. It was quiet, too quiet. It made the blonde feel unnerved, and he had a strange sense of foreboding. So here he was, sneaking down the corridor, eyes alert for any sound of movement. He was nearing the end of the passage, and had just passed the towel cupboard, when a hand was placed over his mouth muffling his cry of shock, and he was pulled forcefully into said cupboard, while the door closed behind him.

The cupboard was dimly lit, due to the cheap light bulb, but as he was turned around, he could easily make out the features of his best friend. He let a sigh f relief escape his mouth.

"Zexy! You scared me! I thought you were a vampire trying to bite me!"

The blunette didn't reply, but fixed his eyes on the blonde's, as though he were scrutinizing him (which was making said blonde very uncomfortable indeed). Before he had a change to express his discomfort, the slightly taller boy had leaned forward and captured the other's lips. Blue eyes widened in shock as a pair of soft lips moved against his own. After a few moments, they broke apart, and the blush was evident on Demyx's pretty features. Zexion just smirked.

"I've been meaning to do that for a while now. I guess I thought this was the perfect opportunity."

Demyx just stared at him confusedly. Was Zexion trying to tell him something? What did he mean? Ah Demyx, so naive.

Zexion, having read the bemused expression on his friends face, decided to elaborate.

"I like you Demyx" Demyx's face scrunched up further.

"As more than a friend". As the rather naive blonde still failed to grasp what was being told to him, the blunette decided that this was one situation where actions definitely spoke louder than words. He stepped closer to Demyx, causing the other to take a step back, until his back was pressed firmly against the wall of the cupboard. Placing a hand on either side of the blonde, he leaned forward, swiftly capturing his lips again. As Demyx finally began to understand, his eyes momentarily widened before he succumbed to the kiss. It was a sweet kiss, slightly forceful but just enough for Zexion to get his point across. As he began to deepen the kiss, both boys failed to notice the cupboard door opening.

Breaking apart as the need for air became more desperate, the taller boy rested his head against the blonde's.

"Is that clear enough for you?" He asked huskily. With slightly glazed eyes, the blonde nodded lowly, before blushing slightly. It was at this point, that their little audience, having become bored with waiting, had decided to make their presence known. The girls giggled and cooed, with Kairi and Selphie even making little kissing noises. Riku had his hands covering his eyes in embarrassment at his brother, whilst Sora just stood there blushing furiously. Demyx buried his head in Zexion's shoulder to escape the eyes fixed on him.

Riku started to walk back downstairs, dragging a still blushing Sora with him. The girls followed soon after, with shouts of "Riku's it", leaving the two older boys alone.

Neither of them spoke for a few minutes, still shocked and embarrassed. It was Demyx who broke the silence.

"Well I guess hide and seek isn't so bad after all"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Review please!


End file.
